Goodbye for now
by ilostmyplace
Summary: I thought you’d like to know, our children are going to be five years old, I wish you would have gotten a chance to see them. Sequel to 'Don't Look'


Just a sad little sequel to 'Don't look' I hope you like it.

**Title: Goodbye for Now**

**Rating: T**

**Type: Oneshot **

**Authoress: ilostmyplace**

**Description:** I thought you'd like to know, our children are going to be five years old, I wish you would had gotten a chance to see them.

I thought you'd like to know, we have two beautiful children, twins actually. I think you'd be a little shocked at that, twins, we were only expecting a boy. I'm not sure how it happened, but a baby girl was born first, the doctors were shocked too. She's so much like you, even if she is a perfect mix between us, flaming red hair and white eyes that have a bit of blue. She's going to be a real looker when she gets older, all the boys are going to be after her, and she's so strong. She really is a born leader, she'd make you proud.

We did get a son, so all our planning wasn't for nothing, he's the opposite of his sister. Jet black hair and bright blue eyes, they have a little gray-ish white color to them. He's not as rambunctious as his sister, but you'd be amazed with how smart he is. You'd be proud of how loyal he is to his sister, it'd be a cold day in hell before he'd let anything happen to her, it's sort of funny how over bearing he is. He might not become a leader, but he'll always stay with his sister, and the two of them together will move mountains.

I thought you'd like to know, our children will be turning five years old this month. I sit here in front of your grave and I wish you could have gotten to see them, I wish even more, that they would have gotten to have a relationship with the person who helped make them and bring them into this world. I know that they'd adore you, there is no possible way they couldn't, you were just so kind and perfect. They ask about you all the time, when they see your picture. I know they hurt, even if they never knew you, they just know how painful it is to be without you. It's painful for me too.

It's been ten years now, since the twins were born, they're on their way to becoming ninja. Both of them are at the top of their class, I don't expect anything less from our children though. Your children. I think you would have smiled when they both learned to make clones of themselves, it was such a mess, but they were so proud of themselves, I couldn't get mad. Though I sometimes find myself mad at you, I know it's selfish, but you should be here to tell them they've done a good job. I know it wasn't your fault though, so I can't stay mad for long.

I thought you'd like to know, our children have become Jounin. They are some of the best ninja out there, the village has high hopes for them and what they'll do for the future. The two are still inseparable, our daughter leads and our son keeps her on track, I wonder who that reminds you of? Neither of them have gotten married yet, but something tells me one of them has a wedding coming up. You'd be pleased with who they've chose, they're always going to be treated right, I know it and now you do too. I'm sorry it's been so long since I've come to see you, it just started to hurt too much. I'm sorry for being selfish. I hope you can forgive me, the memory of you is still enough to almost make me cry.

I was right, our son got married just a few weeks ago. I know he would have loved it if you were there. Our daughter said that she's never going to get married, I don't think that will last long though, a charming young man refuses to give up the pursuit. I know how we fell in love is a good deal different, but it brings back the best memories, I can hardly remember the bad ones. I know there were a lot though, but why dwell on it? I'm getting far to old in ninja standards.

I thought you'd like to know, our first grandchild is going to be born very soon. They've kept the gender a secret from me, they want it to be a surprise they say. I remember when it was a surprise that I even got pregnant, we had tried for so long with no results, just when we about gave up we got our miracles. When we got the results we were both ecstatic, do you remember? There was such a big smile on your face that night, I think you were more shocked than I was, and it's always been hard to shock you, you always took things in stride.

It runs in the family I guess, we have a pair of twin grandchildren, both girls this time. Our son and his wife are doing fine, constantly worn out though. It's sort of funny and heart breaking, I went through those nights but I did it with out you by my side. I know you'd make it up to me if you could, it was just in your nature to do that, you never liked when I was unhappy. Seeing you again will be enough to make me happy, I wonder if you are still waiting for me, like you promised you always would.

I thought you'd like to know, I won't be able to see you for a long time. This old body of mine has pretty much had it, eight grandchildren and over eighteen years of birthdays later, it's hard to make it out to see you. I hope this doesn't make you sad, I always hated when you frowned, it was so much better seeing you smile. Even though I won't be able to see you for a while, it's only goodbye for now, I have a feeling that I'm going to see you again very soon, please still be waiting for me. I can't wait to be in your arms once more.

I thought you'd like to know, that even after all this time, I still love only you. Gaara.

-

Well, this is shorter than any of the other fics I've done, or I think it is. It was also in a different format. Tell me what you think about it. I wonder if you were surprised when you found out who was talking,. When I was writing it, to me it almost sounded like Gaara was talking, but I never really meant for it to be that way, it just happened and I liked it. I hope everyone enjoyed.


End file.
